Just another story
by Kick-Flare
Summary: Its begins in Arabia, a young girl unknown to herself finds that she holds more power than anyone could have thought...but will it corrupt her?
1. Chapter 1

Hi Kick-flare with another story!

I know I write too much and don't finish… but Who ever said running a café was easy is drawing to a close, as for the other stories I find that they don't contain any sparkle for me to what to finish it. Sorry. Please read and review this story… I promise I will finish this one if I get five reviews for each chapter! Thanks!

Just another story Chapter 1 - its all about me (POV Harmony) 

Hey, I'm Harmony Galtrien. I'm only 16 years old, but I feel a lot older. I guess that what happens when you spend your whole life in an Arabian training camp. I'm only half Arabic, a half-breed as the pure blooded would say, the half of my blood is Russian. I still have no idea as to who the man is who sired me. But I will say this much… when I get out of here, I'm going to find him. Although at the moment it's more of a case of if I get out of here rather than when.

I'm a blader like most of the people here. I have a bit-beast as well, her name is Draven; she is a western dragon and the most vicious thing you could ever hope to meet. I'm still only at level 2, the reason being I refuse to use to Draven to kill another bit-beast. But my skills surpass the level 6's with ease.

At the moment me and the other trainees are waiting out a sand storm. We don't have windows here because they are classed as distraction. The only time we leave this god forsaken building is for physical training. God I hate it. I'm no fighter in physical terms… my strength lies my agility, speed, endurance and quick wit. Then again my quick wit and sharp tongue often get me into trouble, many times I have gone into the beating room for shooting my mouth off, or as they phased it… being disrespectful to my owners, guardians and elders.

There's the bell…. Storms over. I sure hope that the walls have been damaged… it would make it easier to escape. Especially since they think we're all silent, obedient little girls who would fight to protect them but take the punishment they dish out to us so 'lovingly'. Feh… Bastards.

I guess its back to training.


	2. well…what’s going on here

Hi its kick-flare here with the next chapter of this story. I'm glad my darling reviewers liked this story, and I am really enjoying writing his chapter. I'm afraid the other stories are on hold until I get my mum's desktop back to transfer the newest chapters onto my new computer so I can post them up. Please R&R.

Just another story

Chapter 2 – well…what's going on here (POV normal)

Harmony sighed, moping her sandy forehead while in the process of shielding her eyes against the glaring sunlight of the Arabian Desert. Giving another sigh, she hauled herself onto her feet and sprinted after the 'guardians' who had cold drinks, and rode comfortably on horse back while the female trainees had to jog bare foot across the scorching sands with nothing to drink to ease their parched, burning throats.

Tanya gave a croaked wail and fell to the floor, panting heavily. Harmony stopped by her side.

"Come on…get up." Harmony spoke with an impassive tone, but her voice was coarse from its own dryness.

"I can't…. my feet…are burning…" Tanya croaked, making a futile attempt of getting to her feet.

"So is everyone else's. Deal with it. Now get up… or Allahazan will spray the sands with your blood." Harmony answered, her voice still coarse but its tone was void of any feeling. Tanya gave a muffled cry and hauled herself to her feet and stumbled after the party.

Harmony paused, gazing into the horizon. She knew the city lie to the east, but the time of day was wrong and so was the timing. She would need shelter, food, drink and a compass. All of which she knew she couldn't get until later… perhaps never. No. She couldn't start thinking that. If she did think that…they had won… and she had refused to be a mere puppet.

Her gaze flickered back to her party of trainees and guardians. They were almost out of sight due to the water vapour that rose up from the unbelievably dry sands. Soon, she thought, soon.

Turning away from her dream she ran after her team, knowing that if she came last she would be beaten to a bloody pulp… again.

Finally they got inside, shielded from the sun and where water awaited the touch of their parched lips to soothe their horribly desert dry throats. Tanya guzzled her drink too quickly and was violently sick across the corridor; the guardians took her to the basement where the beating room lie.

The other girls shuddered; some of the newer ones even began to cry. Yet Harmony seemed to deaf to Tanya's screams of pain, yells for help which soon turned to pleas for the pain maker to stop his torture on her already fragile body.

Harmony stood up and padded back to her room with the small cup of water in her hands.

"Where do you think you're going?" A guardian sneered at Harmony, earning a blank look.

"I'm returning to my room to rest for tomorrows training exercises." Harmony replied no emotion tinting her voice. The guardian nodded, his eyes narrowed at the young female before him, before stalking off to see if any of the girls were trying to get out of training.

Harmony took another sip of her water before handing the empty cup to the guardian as she walked past into her room, slamming her door shut behind her, a clang soon followed. The guardian had thrown the cup at her door.

She settled down on her bed, sub-consciously her hand picked up her blade; realising what she what was doing, she gazed into the bit-chip. The dark dragon's picture glimmered slightly before going dull. A slight smile crept onto her lips, before she put her blade back in her drawers. Her vision blurred slightly as her eyelids drooped. She knew she was tired yet she was unable to settle her mind so she could rest. Giving a slight snarl, she got up and left her room.

The corridors were empty expect for the dull glimmer of the lit candles. There was no electricity in building; it would have cost too much to have it run nearly 80 miles into the scorching desert. Plus the guardians and the owner were able to drive into the town whenever they needed it, so there was really no need for electricity in the building, especially since the trainees weren't allowed any leisure items or anything that would be considered a needed item to normally raised people.

Harmony gave a bitter smile, her idea of luxury now was a fresh bar of soap, a shampoo that didn't burn her scalp and clothes that didn't look thread bare or had stains that suggested that some one might have died wearing them. Her gaze flickered down to her feet; her toes were peeking out of her slipper shoes. Her cheek twitched in annoyance, this meant another pair of slipper shoes that she had beg for. Shaking her head she walked off down the corridor, only to be stopped by the lull of an angelically sweet singing voice.

'_Oh…oh…oh…oh…oh…oh…oh…oh…ohh…ohh…ohh…ohh…when things fall, and the sky turns to grey and night closes in at the end of the day. A nightingale sings his song of the world; you better hid from this freezing hell. Oh my, she coming, you better keep moving, forward, you'd better learn… come on just feel it… don't you see it? The very ruins of our world…_'

Harmony glanced at the open door of one of newer trainees before she headed back to her room. Her mind had settled into a calmer pattern of thought, taking advantage of it, Harmony lied down and drifted into a darkened sleep.

She never truly dreamed, only ran through her fragmented memory of her long dead family and strange emotions she no longer recognised to a girl she no longer knew.

In the morning, she awoke to the familiar screams and complaints. Sighing she remained under the covers, savouring the last few moments of feeling relatively peaceful, despite the screams and complaints in the background, before the guardians kicked her out of her room and frog-marched her and the other girls to the bathrooms to shower before the usual annual inspection.

Most of the girls cried and complained about the cold temperature of the water and the fact the guardians were still within view. Harmony ignored them and began to shower.

"How on earth can you be so callous!" A girl known as Siren hissed, keeping her clothing on, refusing to strip and wash in front of 20-40year old men.

Harmony remained silent, tilting her head up into the icy spray of water, savouring the feeling of being clean and the coolness of the water against her bare skin. Running her fingers through her lathery hair to rinse it, she wrapped a towel around herself and strode into the changing to change into the only pair of decent clothes she would wear for another year.

"Now you lot listen up." The familiar cold toned voice snapped, its harsh timbre echoed. All the girls fell silent; you don't mess with Allahazan unless you have a death wish.

"Our benefactor is coming for a visit. If one of you so must as put a toe nail out of line I will wring your necks and throw you to the criminals." Allahazan growled lowly, most of the girls went pale and nodded timidly. Harmony gave Allahazan her trademark blank look before continuing with adjusting her clothing as if he wasn't even there.

Allahazan smirked; Boris would be pleased with the way he had run this place. But he would have to keep an eye on that Harmony girl, the one thing that alarmed him about her was the fact she never showed any emotion, she never got angry and barely spoke. He remembered what his mother had said, it always the quiet ones you should watch out for.

The guardians lead the girls outside, and told them chill for awhile, most of them gathered into small scattered groups and talked about how hard their day was. Harmony separated herself her from the others, taking cover from the guardians and the sun by climbing up a tree and lying down on a thick branch. Closing her eyes, she revelled the coolness of the shade despite its aridity.

Her gaze was pulled in the direction of the main gates, a large land rover was approaching the gates. Her empty, dark green eyes narrowed at the vehicle, she spotted five people behind the tinted windows. One in particular she detested with vengeance.

Boris Balkov, or the 'wanker' as she called him, he was the one who had damned her to this shit pit. He was the reason was she was 'callous' as one of the girls had phased it. A low growl rumbled in the back of her throat, as the gates were opened and the vehicle was admitted in.

Allahazan had oozed over to the wanker's vehicle and opened the door letting all its occupations out.

First out was a tall red haired male, probably no older than sixteen, seventeen years old. He had strange icy blue eyes that looked they could pierced the very soul of anyone who dared look into them. The way he stood, held untold danger and yet he bore a gracefulness unknown to most males. His skin was a very pale peach colour, while his red hair was styled in a gravity defying dual spike design with two bangs that curved out and framed his face, occasionally getting into his eyes before a lean boned hand irritably brushed them aside.

Next out was a burly blonde male. He was probably seventeen, eighteen years old but he could be younger. He too had blue eyes but they looked kinder, mostly brotherly on a second gaze. His blonde bangs were kept from his face was a green/white headband, well…it looked like a headband. He had pale skin but he was nowhere near as pale as the red head. His gaze scanned the surrounding, before he lost interest and strode into the shade with his red haired companion.

Third one to leave the vehicle was a blue haired male with wild silver bangs. Dark crimson eyes remained shielded, yet bore a hardened look suggesting a tortured soul within. His skin tone matched the red head's with ease, while two triangles adorned his jaw line. He looked around about the same age as the red head even though he was an inch shorter. He gave the blonde a dark look before walking off into the grounds, his gaze taking in the scenery.

Next to leave the vehicle was another burly young man, he had pale lilac hair with deadly pale eyes. He too was pale and made the others look lightly tanned. He seemed to be aged between sixteen and eighteen, but his expression was more interesting for Harmony. It too was totally empty, it was completely void of emotion. The lilac haired teen gazed around, his eyes meeting Harmony was an icy moment that seemed to last eternality. Keeping his predatory gaze on Harmony he stood the other males, leaning against the wall he continued to glare her down.

Harmony snorted, returning his glare evenly even though it didn't show on her expression, before she settled back down, guessing that it was Boris who would step out of the vehicle. Although she did ponder who the guys were for about a minute, but it wasn't to do with her so why should she care.

Then Boris stepped out of the land rover, a sneer curled onto his pale thin lips. His aged skin a pasty colour with oily purple hair combed back to gave an impression of a businessman. His eyes covered a pair of black goggles with red lenses. No one knew why he wore them… he looked ridiculous in them, expect he when he was angry then he looked scary as fuck. Nodding a thanks to Allahazan, he strode into the building, but the guys were told to wait outside.

A few of the newer girls whispered curiously between themselves about new guys. Harmony's cheek twitched annoyance, she hated fuss over anyone… then again she hated anything that involved effort on her part unless it was physical training or blading.

"Harmony! Come down and say hi to new guys!" Stacie had bounced over, her lips curled into a disgustingly sweet smile. Harmony glanced down at the young girl, who quickly took heed and scuttled off to admire the guys without her chosen companion.

Harmony's gaze had flickered back only to find that the lilac haired guy was still glaring at her. Narrowing her eyes, she stuck her middle finger up at him, earning smirks from the other guys before she let her legs dangle off the branch was she lying on.

"Well… don't you act tough." A smooth male voice cut through her trail of thoughts. Her gaze flicked to see the red haired teen standing underneath her branch.

She glanced down at him before gazing back up at the sky. How ever the red haired guy didn't move and actually chuckled at her.

"Something amusing you?" Another male voice cut in, its tone was not as smooth as the red head's but was coolly spoken with tint of annoyance to its tone.

"Only the female." The red head answered back smoothly.

"Pfft. Females are weak." Another voice growled lowly.

Harmony had spotted who had said it and adequately dropped her weighted wristband on his shoulder earning a low snarl.

"Bitch." The low voice snarled.

"Dangerous." Harmony added on shortly, but then took no more notice of the guys. A snort greeted her remark, as well as scattered sniggers.

"OI! Harmony! You owe me a re-match!" Siren strode to the tree, her gaze locked on young bronze female stretched out on the branch.

"Blade?" Harmony asked, the same voice that was void of anything that suggested she even had emotions.

"Fikeven is more than a match for you!" Siren sneered, earning a cold gaze from Harmony.

"You lost." Harmony said impassively, her cold, empty gaze resting on the hot-tempered female who glared at her.

"I DON'T CARE! FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD!" Siren yelled, as the anger made her pupils narrowed, her grip on her blade tightened. Her blade's red spikes cut into her palm, as small droplets of blood dropped onto the sandy floor. The ground absorbed the blood with rapid hunger.

Harmony rolled her eyes before swinging herself out of the tree, landing legs rigid beside the fuming Siren before she followed Siren to battered beyblade dish in complete and utter silence. Un noticed to the girls the guys followed them, slightly curious to see how these girls bladed, and how strong they were.


End file.
